1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to an optical film and a display device comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of display devices has steadily grown with recent developments in multimedia technology. As a result, a variety of display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”), an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”), and the like have been developed and widespread.
An LCD may include two substrates, which have thin-film transistors (“TFTs”), pixel electrodes and a common electrode disposed thereon and face each other, and a liquid crystal layer, which is interposed between the two substrates. Examples of a driving mode of the liquid crystal layer include a twisted nematic (“TN”) mode and an electrically controlled birefringence (“ECB”) mode. Examples of the ECB mode include a vertical alignment (“VA”) mode, an optically compensated bend (“OCB”) mode, and an in-plane switching (“IPS”) mode. As an example of a driving method of the LCD, liquid crystal molecules in a liquid crystal layer may be aligned at an angle less than 90 degrees with respect to the pixel electrodes or the common electrode so as to realize an image that gradually becomes brighter.
Recently, research is being conducted on ways to widen not only the front viewing angle, but also the side viewing angle of the LCD.